From The Dance Floor to The Red Carpet
by zeddluver
Summary: Rocky and Gunther become the leads in CeCe's play, leaving CeCe pissed. After the play, a talent agaent recruites Rocky and Gunther so they could audition, making CeCe even madder. Then Rocky doesn't even tell CeCe when she's leaving. Lastly, when Gunther and Rocky are seen on the red carpet, and Gunther is kissing Rocky's cheek, will CeCe ever forgive Rocky again?
1. Chapter 1

(Rocky's POV)

I'm listening to CeCe blab on and on about her play. I've heard this 5 times already...and that's only _today._"I think it's the best play I'veever written," she keeps repeating. Auditions for it are in 5 minutes, and we're sitting in an auditorium full of ninth graders and 10th graders. Ty is waiting outside in the car. I see Gunther and Tinka on the other side of the auditorium. Gunther's actually wearing normal clothes. Wow. "Okay! Welcome to auditions! Now, auditions for the female lead, Samantha Black. Please line up here." Mrs. Newman says. CeCe grabs my hand and sprints down the aisles. We're 6th and 7th in line.

It's CeCe's turn now. Mrs. Newman is portraying Samantha Black's mom. "I tried," Mrs. Newman says. "Well you should've tried harder! Now the whole country is looking for me, accusing me of a felony that I didn't do, but that you did. You didn't try to admit it, you just turned the tables on to me. What kind of mother does that? I'm ashamed of you, and I'm your daughter." CeCe spits. She's really good. Everyone claps, she bows and smiles.

Now it's my turn. I'm so nervous, but I have to do this, improve my participation in school activities. I step on to the stage. "Are you ready, Rocky?" Mrs. Newman says. "Yes," I say. Mrs. Newman, the English teacher, knows how nervous I get when it comes to speaking in front of a lot of people. "I tried," she says. "Well you should've tried harder!" I spit back. I try to imitate the cops on Law and Order. "Now the whole country is looking for _me. _Accusing _me_ of a felony that I didn't do, but that _you _did. You didn't try to admit it, you just turned the tables on me." I connect that that feeling to a memory so I show the expression. "What kind of mother does that? I'm ashamed of you, and I'm your daughter." I connect sadness to that quote and am successful in making tears roll down my face. Everything is dead silent, and then there is an eruption of applause. I curtsey and walk off the stage. I don't see CeCe, I guess she's in the bathroom. "Okay, now auditions for the male lead, Jackson Davis." I see Gunther go to Mrs. Newman and ask her a question, she nods okay and he goes to line.

After 12 auditions, it's Gunther's audition. He's going to sound so ridiculous. Mrs. Newman is portraying Jackson's sister, Bridget. "Jackson, there's a murderer on the lose, and you're going out?" "I happen to know this alleged murderer, and she didn't do it. It's safe. Calm yourself." Gunther says...he dropped his accent! OMG! His American accent is so HAWT! Wait, did I just say that? Whatevs... "But still! Being outside at 11 pm is dangerous!" "First of all, it's only 8 o'clock...IN THE MORNING, and I'm eighteen. A sixteen year old can't handle me that easily. Calm yourself Bridget." "Merida!" That's Jackson's other sister's name. Kelsey Tang volunteered to portray her for the auditons. "Whatdya want?" Kelsey says. "Jackson's leaving!" "Okay, so? It's 8 o'clock in the morning, calm yourself." "Thank _you!" _Gunther says, gesturing to Kelsey. Then his audition is over.

CeCe's POV

I walk back in from the bathroom. "Hey Rocky!" I say. "Oh hey CeCe, Gunther just finished his audition. He was really good. He dropped his accent." she smiles. "...Wow, okay. Is Mrs. Newman announcing roles now?" "Yup, she's just about to start." Rocky replies. So here are the roles:

Actor Role

Fern Hughes : Jessica Synopsis (News Reporter)

Jeff Catz : Gary Justice (News Anchor)

Kelsey Tang : Merida Davis

CeCe Jones : Bridget Davis

Jessica Vecrete: Mrs. Davis

Tinka Hessenheffer: Carly Maximus (Victim # 1)

Buster Mann : David Jorge (Victim #2)

Sammy Daniels-Fernace: Mrs. Black

Rocky Blue: Samantha Black

Gunther Hessenheffer : Jackson Davis

Jeremy Douglas : Narrator #1

Daisy Douglas : Narrator #2

Rocky screams and jumps up and down. I smile and jump up and down with her, though I'm very pissed off. GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Why couldn't I get that part, I wrote this whole play for god's freakin' sake! Gunther runs up Rocky and hugs her. "Congratulations Rocky!" he says. "Gunther! Your accent! Why'd you drop it?" "So that Tinka and I could blend in as Americans so people don't know we are illegals." he explains. "Ohhhh..." Rocky and I say. "That's right!" Tinka says. Her American accent is pretty.

3rd POV

_After 3 months of practice and a week of rehearsals, the original play by CeCe Jones, Blacklight, premiers on June 16th, the last day of school, at 9:00 pm. There was a huge applause for each cast member. Then they came out in pairs, with Rocky and Gunther leaving with the loudest applause. _

Rocky's POV

I really wanna get out of this costume. It's waaaaaayyyyy to CeCe for me. It's a sparkly lime green crop top with an aqua tank underneath. I'm wearing denim shorts and black leggings. My shoes are gold knee high high tops with silver laces. Okay, I'm gonna keep these shoes. Mrs. Newman said we could keep a part of our costume. My hair has been crimped and dip dyed. The tips are multicolored. Green, blue, gold, pink, orange, and red. I hate it. "Rocky!" I hear a familiar voice say. "TY!" I say. I run over to him and hug him. "Good job lil' sis, I knew you would rock the show." he says. I love my brother. "Thanks, Ty," I say, and I hug him again. "Hey, Rocky!" I hear a new accented person say. Gunther is waving me over to him. I see my mother, Gunther's mom, and a woman in a green skirt, yellow shirt, and a green dress jacket and green heels. I skip over. "Hey Gunther, Mom, Mrs. Hessenheffer." I nod. I get a closer look at the woman. She has blonde hair and the tips are black. She crimped it too. Her make up is dark, except for her lips and eyeshadow, which is a natural color. "Hello Rocky, my name is Sera Kolek-Griffin. But call me Sera." she says. I shake her hand and smile, "Nice to meet you Sera,"

"I'm a talent agent for the agency 'The Youthinized Talent: Stars of Tomorrow.' I'd like to offer you and Gunther here an audition. It's for the movie Step Up Revolution. I've seen you dance on Shake It Up Chicago, and your acting skills are amazing! Please, set a high name for my agency. Will you do it?" Sera says. Mrs. Hessenheffer and my mom are looking at us and slightly nodding their heads. Gunther looks at me. I can't help but notice how good his costume looks on him. Jeans, Jordans, an unbuttoned red plaid button down with a plain white t shirt underneath, and a grey beanie. I smile at Sera, "Sure," "Alrighty then," Gunther says, withOUT his accent.

My mom and Mrs. Hessenheffer sign some papers that Sera had in her briefcase. "So, when and where are the auditions?" my mom asks. "They are next week in Miami." Sera says. "Oh yeah! I'm in need of a vacation!" Mrs. Hessenheffer says, high fiving my mom. "I'm sorry ladies, but I only bought 3 tickets, one for me and two for my auditioners. You'll have to buy your own tickets. And another thing, it's my private jet. Sorry!" Sera says. She looks at me and Gunther. "You two need to pack and be at this address by 12:00 midnight tonight. See you in 2 hours!" she says, handing us two cards, then running off. Gunther and I look at each other, mouths hanging open. Then we sprint back to our apartments. I run into my room. I choose to take my indigo suitcase. I organized my closet into casual, formal, fancy, dance, and school. I take 3 outfits from each compartment. I tear off my costume and change into my RUN DMC tee shirt and my casual ripped denim shorts. I grab my phone and it's black charger. I put my blue MacBook Air and its charger in there too. I get my accessories bag. I grab my blue knee high converse, my combat black ankle high boots, my military green midcalf combat boots, my rhinestone studded flats, my purple Jordans ,my black lace up sandals, and my Chinese Laundry black high sandal heels. I throw my accsesories and shoes in an old Dior bag and head out, suitcase in my right hand, Dior bag in my left.

Gunther's POV

I race back to my apartment. I go into my un-be-twinkled section of clothes that Tinka doesn't know I've had for a while. I have casual, formal, fancy, and dance clothes. I grab 3 outfits from each section and throw them in my black suitcase. I get my Converse, my Jordans, my gold Nike Air Maxs, and my black Vans skate shoes. I put my phone, its charger, my Black MacBook Air, and it's charger in my suitcase. Then I sprint out, suitcase in my right hand.

When I arrive at The Hilton, I gasp. It's beautiful. I see Sera over by the elevator. I head over to her. "Hey Gunther! Umm, I have to tell you and Rocky something once she arr-oh there she is now!" Rocky walks in. She's wearing shorts. "Are you immune to the weather?" Sera asks. "You get used to it." she says. "So what did you want to tell us?" I ask. "Um, I kind of accidentally only booked a room that only has two beds..." she says. "...Oh God." I say. "Is the couch big enough?" "Couch? Oh my gosh! I feel silly! You can pull out the couch! LOL simley face!" Sera says. Rocky and I look at each other then back at her. We grab our things and step into the elevator. We arrive on our floor and look for our room number. "47...48...49...ahh! 50!" she says. We open the door to a beautiful room of all white. "I'll take the couch." I say. "No, it's okay Gunther, I'll take it." Rocky says. "Rocky, I'm the only guy here, you get the bed, I get the couch, please, just listen to me." I say, staring into her beautiful brown with green crest eyes. "Okay," she says.

I change into my pajamas and hop into the bed. I shut my eyes and quickly fall into a nice sleep. All of a sudden, I feel warm hands touching my back, shaking it roughly. "What," I groan. I guess I was't in that deep of a sleep. I run to meet the beautiful brown eyes of Rocky Blue. Wait, did _I_ just say that? "Gunther, there's something I need to tell you," she says, sitting on the couch part of my bed. I sit up next to her. "Rocky, is everything okay?" "GUnther, I've been meaning to get this off of my chest for a while." she says shifting. "Rocky, what's wrong?" "I'm in love," "...Great?" "With you." I freeze right there. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same," she says getting up, her off shoulder purple tee shirt, sliding down more. "Rocky, wait." I say, grabbing her hand. "What," she snaps back. I pull her closer to me. "I'm in love with you too. I just, didn't know you felt the same. I think we should keep this on the down low. We can't tell anyone. Not even Tinka and CeCe. Not even our parents. I want this to be between only you and me." I whisper, leaning in. "Okay," she says, leaning in closer. We kiss, and I feel sparks instantly. I put my hand on her waist and pull her even closer, so that I cn hear her heart beat syncronizing with mine. We part and she holds my hand. "Good night Gunther," she says. "Good night Rocky." I whisper. I watch her walk back to her room and I fall alseep, stress free.

CeCe's POV

Why isn't Rocky answering her her god damn phone?! She promised me she'd call me by 12 midnight, but Rocky's _way_ to busy sleeping to call me? GRRRRRRRRRRR! I'm so mad that she got the lead, and I had to play Jackson's sister, Bridget. I only had a few lines! I should've been the star! ME! I wrote the whole damn thing! GRRRRRRRRRRR! I call her one more time. All I hear is: "Hey hey hey! It's Rocky Blue! I'm sorry I can't leave a message after the tone, and leave your name and phone number too! Okay, ttyl!" then the beep. Whatever.

Rocky's POV

After that kiss, I just couldn't sleep. So I go back to see Gunther. He's asleep. Awww! He's so cute when he's asleep! I see the shirt he was just wearing during the kiss, neatly folded up in a corner. I look under the sheets and see he' only wearing garments on the lower half of his body. He. Has. ABS! firm six pack! "Like whatch see?" I hear someone say. I jump back. "Gunther, I didn't know you were awake!" I say. "It's fine Rocky...why are you awake?" he laughs. "...I missed you. After that kiss, I just feel, like I'm missing apart of me, ya'know?" I ask. "Yeah, I know how you feel, Stay here until you feel sleepy, 'kay Rocky?" he says sweetly. "Okay," I giggle. I get under the clovers and lay my head on his chest. He strokes my hair. I lean my head up and kiss him. "Good night," I whisper. "Good night," he whispers back. I close my eyes and dream of him and me.

The next morning, I wake up and find that he's not in the bed. I hear the shower running. I calm myself when I realize that he's probably the one in there. I decide to go to the other shower. I grab my outfit and shower. When I finish changing, I feel two warm, strong hands wrap around my waist. "You look beautiful," Gunther says. "Thanks," I say, craning my neck to kiss his cheek. I'm wearing my gold knee high high tops with silver laces, my dark distressed denim jeans, a black Adam Lambert tank, and a white denim waist jacket. i'm also wearing a gold choker. I turn and check him out. He's wearing black skater Toms, jeans with chains, a green plaid shirt, and a chain necklace. "Someone looks hot today," I smirk. "I try," he says, posing. I laugh so hard that I might pass out. "Rocky! Gunther! Hurry up! Our flight leaves in 3 hours, and getting there early helps with lines!" Sera calls from the other room. Gunther and I sprint to collect our stuff. Once it's collected e head down to the lobby to catch a taxi. Sera is right in front of us, in a black dress that falls to her knees. She's wearing stilleto ankle boots, and her hair is in a bun. We catch a cab and head to the airport.

After we reach the airport we sprint to the security. Then we go to her private jet dock. They shut down private jet docks after 10:30 am, it's 10:20. We finally mke it to the plane and get on. I sit next to Gunther and Sera is somewhere near the back of the plane taking a call. "Hey Rocky, we should take some pictures for Instagram," Gunther says. "Okay," I reply. Our first picture is just us leaning in and smiling. The next is me on his lap. "We aren't posting that one." Gunther says. Then we do silly faces. "I might post that one." Gunther says. Another one is us doing Austin and Dez's, friends of ours, "what up?!" The last one, is us kissing. "Not posting that, but I'm keeping that in my phone." Gunther smirks. I punch his arm. He goes on his Instagram and posts the third one that we took, of us doing silly faces. The caption is "me and rocky blue on a private jet, going to miami for a movie audition. :) :D #soexcited!" About 5 hours later, we arrive in Orlando, Florida. "It's beautiful!" I say looking out the window. "Almost as beautiful as you," Gunther says. "Aww, Gunther!" I coo, kissing his cheek.

CeCe's POV

I'm bored, so I decide to check my Instagram. I see Gunther has posted something. it's a picture of him and Rocky making funny faces. The caption is "me and rocky blue on a private jet, going to miami for a movie audition. :) :D #so excited!" I'm pissed. She didn't even tell me. I mean, just because I went to California for 3 weeks without telling her, doesn't mean that she gets to do the same thing to me! I comment back, bluerock77 (rocky):" y didnt u tell me? i thought we were bffls!" She replies back: ceceluvsdancing55: "CeCe, I can't talk rite now! ttyl!" WHAT?! You don't have time to talk to your best friend? GRRRRRRAGHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRR!

Gunther's POV

As we step into yet another Hilton, I hear something very disturbing. "Hey, Gunther, is that you?" I turn grumpily to see my cousin, Alex. He is SUCH a ladies man. "Hey Alex," I whine. "Great to see you here cuz, and you finally decided to drop your accent, like me!" He looks Rock up and down, and then up and down again. He walks over to her, and goes to kiss her hand, she slaps his hand. She snugs up against me. "Oh, Gunther, you _finally _got a girl. I told you to get her earlier!" Alex teases. "Shut up," I say. He punches me in the arm. Really hard. "Oh crap! Dude! The freaking hurt!" I hiss. "She'll be mine by the end of the day," he smirks, winking at her. Rocky looks disgusted. "I have a boyfriend!" she says, slapping his face. "Jerk," she spits. And then we walk away with our stuff, to our room. "I made sure to get three beds this time." Sera says. "Great," Rocky says. We make sure we have a good amount of space between us. We pack our things away and decide to relax on the beach. "WE FORGOTNATHING SUITS!" we say, smcking our heads. "Sera, we're going to the store to buy a couple of bathing suits. "Let's find you some bathing suits first Gunther," she winks. I try on five bathing suits, all of them being trunks. Speedos are gross. I have a black one, a dark green one, an orange one, a gold one, and a grey one. "Wear the gold one today," Rocky says. "Your turn Blue," I wink. She gets 5 bikinis: A gold one to match my swim trunks, a hot pink one, a white strapless one, an indigo strapless one, and a black halter one to match my other swim trunks. "You looked hot in all of them. Wear your black one though." I wink. We run back to the hotel to change and get sandals. My flip flops are dark olive green, and I put a towel around my shoulders. I decide not to wear a shirt.

Rocky, on the other hand, covered u a lot. She's wearing a giant camp t shirt and khaki shorts. Her sandals lace up to her midcalf and they're black. "Rox, why'd you cover all the way up? At least change into that sexy translucent cover up that I know you have and that you wear s a shirt." Rocky's mouth hangs open. She goes and changes into that very shirt. She starts to button it. "Don't button it." I say. "But, I'm fat and I don't want anyone to know." she says. "Rocky, you're not fat. You have a beautiful body." I say, stroking her stomach. "GUrrrrrl, watchu talkin' 'bout datchu fat? Gurl, dere be abs dere!"I say in my very bad Jamaican ghetto gil accent. She laughs. But seriously, she has lady abs! "SERA WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Rox shouts. "Okay! I'll be shaving!" Sera says back. ...okay? We head down to the lobby, I'm just hoping that - "Hey! Gunther! Come back to donate your girl?" Oh god.

CeCe's POV

i'm still mad at Rocky, so I decide to kik Dina about it.

CeCe: rox is in miami n she ddnt evn tell meh!

Dina365: howd u find out?

Cecejk: Instagram. gunther and her r auditionin 4 a movie.

Dina365: gunther 2? wow, dat sez somtin...

Cecejk: ikr? im sooooo pist!

Dina365: id b 2, but i cant b mad rox, shes 2 nice 2 me.

Cecejk: nice? she stole my role in my play!

Dina365: ddnt she audition 4 dat prt?

Cecejk: well...yea but still! i rote da play, i shuld get da prt dat i want!

Dina365: im srry, but im gonna disagree. rox been ur by ur side 4 so long, she cant keep makin u happy all da time!

Cecejk: but she's my sidekick!

Dina365: so shes ur SIDEkick now? r u sayin dat ur more important?

Cecejk: well...in some wayz!

_dina365 has left the conversation_

Damn it.

**hey you guys! hope you liked chapter one of my fanfiction series: From the Dance Floor to The Red Carpet.**

**i'll continue if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beach Bum

Alex's POV

Gunther's girl is smokin'! "Hey!" Gunther says, snapping his fingers in my face. "Eyes off my girl," he says. I don't know why he thinks he's _so _intimadating. He's still 7 years younger than me. I'm 22. Me being with her wouldn't be that bad...would it? I mean, she'd have school, and she can't go clubbing...or drive a car. She'd probably look hot on a motorcycle. Yeah. My black motorcycle, it's a Ducati. Damn! She'd look fine!. Once I pop out of my daydream, I see that Gunther and this girl are leaving. "Don't worry Rox, you'll be fine. No one is going to judge you. I love you." I hear Gunther say to the girl. Rox kisses his cheek and they head to the beach across the street. I'm gonna follow. I see that they've picked a spot near those rocks. They're good rocks to stand on. Lifegaurds say they're safe during light hours.

I grab my binoculars. Rocky has just taken off her shorts and shirt and is running to Gunther, who is in the water. I watch her run. I zoom in on her butt. "Dat ass!" I whisper. It's a good one. Gunther's got a good girl right there. What he doesn't know is that she'll be mine.

Rocky's POV

Out in public, we can act as a couple, as long as we don't know these people. Since everyone is up in Chicago, we're good. I stop at the edge of the wet sand. "I'm not going any further!" I say. "Oh yes you are!" Gunther shouts from in the water. He runs up and throws me over his shoulder. "Ahh!" I scream, laughing. It's really warm water. Gunther drops me once we get in the water. "I hate you!" I smile. "Aww, I love you too." he says, laughing. He's facing the street. Then he puts on an expression of curiousity. The bad kind. "I'll be back," he says, still looking at the object of notice. He runs up the beach. He's got the nicest ass. Only see that once in a lifetime. I might see it for many more. I follow him slowly and see what he's been noticing. Alex. With binoculars. Pointed at me.

I run up to Gunther. "What the hell, man?!" he shouts. "What?" Alex says. "What do you mean, what?" I say, making a dopey dumbass face when I say the second what. "YOu were checking out my girlfriend, again, weren't you?" "Yeah, so, it's not like it's gonna last. A hot body and a wimp should _not _be together." Alex explains. Gunther looks really upset. "You know what, fine. Go ahead. Have her. I don't deserve her anyway," Gunther says, turning and walking off. Alex raises his eyebrows at me suggestively. I pivet andsprint after Gunther.

Gunther's POV

"Gunther! Gunther! Gunther wait!" I hear Rox call after me. I pivet. I see Alex running after Rox and I go into protective mode. Rox just makes it behind me and cowers. Alex smirks once he sees me. "Back off Gunther, you said she's mine now." "That's a choice I regret." "Well, to late she's mine." "We didn't shake on it." I smirk, right before grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back. "Ooo! Can I try?" Rox says. "Go ahead." I release Alex. She does the same thing. I reach from behind her and adjust her hands. "Make sure you have a tight grip...oh yeah perfect...push up a little...good...now put your nails in his arm...oh yup, that's gonna leave a huge mark..." then I hear a crack and Alex yells. "I think we broke his arm." Rocky says. "Yup...hungry?" "Yeah let's grab our stuff and grab something to eat," We run back to the beach, put our cover ups on, and head to the hotel to put our things away.

"Gunther! Rocky! Auditions got moved to today! Hurry up and change into something that represents you! Go! Go! Go!" Sera says once we step in. She's wearing a black suit. I change into the outfit I had on earlier. When I see Rocky, she's wearing her same outfit too. "Rocky! No time to crimp your hair, let's go!" I say. "Fine!" Rox says. We run down the stairs and try to catch a cab. When we do, we jump in and head to the auditions.

3rd POV

_At exactly 5:30 pm, Austin Moon, True Jackson, Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Lady Gaga, Willow Smith, Jayden Smith, and Adam Lambert congratulated Raquel Blue and Gunther Hessenheffer in being the two chosen to be the stars of Step Up Revolution. Rocky and Gunther posted Instagram pictures of the Role letters and the Skpe chats with these stars, which were liked by the following:_

_headphones66 (Duece Martinez)_

_chica33 (Dina Martinez)_

_sarklzandstrz88 (Tinka Hessenheffer)_

_bludancemoves (Ty Blue)_

_ladiesmann2 (Flynn Jones)_

_THE FOLLOWING ARE NOT THEIR REAL INSTAGRAMS:_

_stylesandladies4 (Harry Styles)_

_vpoffashionistas33 (True Jackson)_

_austinmoon56 (Austin Moon)_

_alambert66 (Adam Lambert)_

_djmalik3 (Zayn Malik)_

_irishblu77 (Niall Horan)_

_paynez1 (Liam Payne)_

_iluvgurlzwhoeatcarrotz11 (Louis Tomlinson) _

_iwhipmehhurrbf (Willow Smith)_

_iizbeautifulkk (Jayden Smith) _

_Zayn commented: ghwazzup12 (Gunther) and bluerock77 (Rocky): Congrats! The rest of the boys and I will be at the premire!_

_Willow commented: ghwazzup12 ur kinda cute dude! C U the premire! bluerock77 luv the hair! C U the premire! ill send u meh #_

_Adam commented : bluerock77 and ghwazzup12 gr8 job guys! luv the outfits! ill send u meh #_

_Niall commented: bluerock77 hey rox, u and g seem pretty cool! call meh if u want 2 hang out with meh and the boys. i'll email our #s 2 u. c u the premire!_

_True commented: ghwazzup12 u and rox's outfits r nice! i'll email u meh #._

_Austin commented: Heard u were in state! come hang whenever u can. i'd like u 2 meet my gf and bff Ally. u have meh #_

_Louis commented: CONGRATS GUYS! C U THE PREMIRE WIT DA BOYZ!_

CeCe's POV

I'm bored again, and I decide to check my Instagram. I see that Rox and G got the leads in the new Step Up Revolution movie, and they got to talk to celebs! I tried to follow the celebs, but they didn't except my request! I'm a celeb 2! A local one! HOW DARE THEY ACCEPT ROCKY AND G's REQUEST! I'M WAY MORE POPULAR THAN ROCKY! I HAVE 60 followers! I check her instagram, and I see that now she has 1K followers. I check Gunther's and he's the same. Some of their followers are:

Louis Tomlinson

Harry Styles

Niall Horan

Zayn Malik

Liam Payne

Willow Smith

Jayden Smith

Adam Lambert

Austin Moon

True Jackson

Britney Spears

Lady Gaga

Justin Bieber

Josh Hutcherson

Jennifer Lawrence

Victoria Justice

Ariana Grande

Jenette McCurdy

Nathan Kress

Miranda Cosgrove

WHAT?! I just tried to follow each one of them, but they declined all of my requests! I'm So PISSED!

Gunther's POV

I can't believe Rox and I have celebrities following us! INCLUDING JUSTIN BIEBER!

Rocky's POV

ONE DIRECTION IS FOLLOWING ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AND JUSTIN BIEBER!

3rd POV

_After a year of filming, on July 23rd, Step Up Revolution premieres._

Rocky's POV

It's 3 hours before the premire. I'm wearing a black tutu dress that ends midthigh and a black leather waist jacket. I'm wearing a big fat black waist belt that has rhinestones and my Chinese Laundry heels. I dip dyed the tips of my hair black. then I straightened it left it out. I hope Gunther and the paparazzi like it. I walk into Gunther's room as he looks at two shirts. He turns. "You look amazing, Rox." he whispers. I blush. "Which shirt?" he asks. "That one," I say, pointing to the white dress shirt. He puts it on and then puts on his suit jacket. He's wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants, a black dress jacket, and a white dress shirt. He chooses a red tie. He ties it and goes to the bathroom to adjust his hair. "Should I part it?" he shouts. "No, just redo it the way it is now!" I call back. "'Kay!" he calls. About 10 minutes later, he comes back out. "Go grab your purse and your phone, the limo's out front." he says, kissing my cheek. I look for Sera. I find her. "You look great, Rocky! Since I won't be at the premire, I wish you and Gunther good luck. and make sure you show them that you're in love!" she says, air kissing each of my cheeks. Sera found out we were together yesterday when she caught us kissing in my room. "I'll make sure." I says. I go in my room and grab my black Gucci bag and my iPhone5 with an indigo case. I wait for Gunther. He come out on his iPhone5, which has an Ed Hardy case. We put our phones in my purse. "Ready?" "Ready." i link my arm with his, and walk down the stairs. The hotel claps as we walk down. I stop at the end of the steps. "Thank you all, you've beeen so helpful. I'd like to thank each one of you personally, but I have to go. Thank you!" I say. Everyone smiles. A little girl runs up to me and Gunther. "Can I have your autograph?" "Of course," we say. We sign and then sprint into the limo.

Gunther's POV

We arrive at the airport. We take the express private jet to Cali, which takes two and a half hours. When we step out, I see Austin and who I guess is Ally posing for the paparazzi. Rox and I link arms and start walking. We smile and pose. Austin waves us over. "Guys, this is Ally, Ally this is Gunther and Rocky." Ally waves high. She's wearing a hot pink one strap dress that ends at her knees and crystal clear heels. It compliments Austin's red and black suit. The four of us pose for the cameras. I kiss Rocky on the lips for a few photos. One is just with the pecked out lips, the second is us normal kissing, and the third is with my hands on her waist and her hands around my neck. We head into the theater. "Guys! Over here! We saved the four of you some seats!" a British accent says. It's Liam and the boys. Willow is next to Adam is next to True, who is next to Jayden, who is next to Willow, who is next to Niall, who is next to Liam, who is next Harry, who is next to Louie, who is next to Zayn, who is motioning to 4 empty seats. Rocky sits next to Zayn, I sit next to her, Ally sits next to me, and Austin is between her and Jennifer Hudson.

CeCe's POV

I'm watching a before the premire show thingy and I see Gunther and Rocky. They're sitting in the same row as OneDirection, Austin Moon and his girlfriend, Ally, Willow and Jayden Smith, Adam Lambert, Jennifer Hudson, Jennifer Lawrence, and Josh Hutcherson?! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRR! I'm so angry! Then my phone rings. It's Dina.

Me: Hello?

Dina, Flynn, Ty, Duece, and Tinka: ROCKY AND GUNTHER ARE ON TV!

Me: I know, upsetting, right?

Dina: What do you mean? That's great!

Me: Notice how they didn't invite us.

Ty: Okay...umm...they didn't invite us. So what? They're busy.

Me: Busy watching a movie that they starred in?

Flynn: CeCe, it's part of show biz. If that was you instead of them, I think they'd understand. So why can't you just be happy for them?

Me: BECAUSE THAT SHOULD BE ME! I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE THE PLAY! WITHOUT ME DOING THAT, THEY WOULDN'T BE FAMOUS!

Duece: No, if that talent agent wasn't there they wouldn't be famous. Talent agents don't just come constantly. They come around very rarely

Me: Yeah but still!

Tinka: Does everything have to be approved by you, do you have to have everything your way, and does everything have to satisfy CeCe? Maybe that's what you think. Enjoy independence CeCe, that's all you have left.

_they hang up_

Did they just hang up, on _me?_

**Chapter two, right there! I'll continue if you want me to! write the amount of chapters you would like me to write! Thx!**

**Sammi!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: May I Have This Dance?

3rd POV

After the movie première, an after party was held at Fontainebleau in Miami Beach. Everyone was dancing and having a great time.

Rocky's POV

I'm just stepping side to side in stead of full-out dancing. Gunther is doing the same. "Hey guys! Congrats on your movie!" someone says from behind me. I turn and see that it's Simrin Player. "Thanks Simrin, I have to say, I love your outfit." I smile. She's wearing black knee-high converse, blue jeans, a graphic tee and a black leather jacket that is similar to mine. "Oh, thank you Rocky, you wanna dance?" "Yeah sure, Gunther, you in?" "Totally, lemme put our stuff down." he says. I can't get over his American accent, he sound sooo hot! Simrin taps me and I turn to her. "Your boyfriend, he's hot." she whispers. "I know, he's very sexy," I giggle. "Oh am I now?" I hear him say from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist from the behind.

3rd POV

Rocky, Gunther, and Simrin clear the floor and put on their performance of "Mercy" by Kanye West ft Rick Ross and Pusha T. Everyone clapped. Simrin left the party after getting a call from her agent that her mom wanted her home. A slow song played and Rocky and Gunther slow danced, which was then interrupted by a gun shot. The gun shots and bullets entered the building. The celebrities were evacuated from the hall. The police found the weapon and it's beholder 4 blocks from the scene, where the following celebrities were shot but not killed, the scene was not fatal:

Raquel Blue: shot in the arm

Gunther Hessenheffer: shot twice: once in the back shielding his girlfriend and once in the thigh

Zayn Malik: shot in the foot

Jayden Smith: shot in the arm and leg

Vanessa Hudgens: shot in the back

Austin Moon: shot in the back protecting his girlfriend and in the arm

Jennifer Lawrence: Shot in the heel

Niall Horan: shot in the foot

About 2 months later, their injuries were fully recovered. The next week, the offender was bailed out of state imprisonment. 2 weeks later, the following were shot but not killed, the scene was not fatal:

Ty Blue: shot in the back

Duece Martinez: shot in the back protecting his girlfriend and shot in the leg

Dina Martinez: Shot in the arm

Flynn Jones: Shot in the foot

Tinka Hessenheffer: Shot in the heel and in the arm

Two months later, they were brought to Florida to testify among the celebrities. The celebrities and Chicago students testified against their offender.

Their offender, Cecelia Jones of Chicago, Illinois, now ex-best friend of Rocky Blue.

On January 20th, CeCe Jones was found guilty of assault in the third degree and attempted murder in the 2nd degree. She was sentenced to life in prison.

**Did you guys enjoy my unexpected turn on the story? Don't worry, it's not over, unless you say so. **

**xoxo**

**sammi**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gossip, Gossip, and More GOSSIP

Rocky's POV

It's been 2 weeks since CeCe was sentenced to life in prison. I've been so depressed lately. I can tell that Gunther's been feeling the same way. So after hours of thinking, we decide to bail her out. Seaton (our limo driver) drives us to the police station. I'm wearing red pumps, white pant's with blue vertical stripes, a black sheer top over a white tank top, sunglasses, and my favorite grey beanie - only because it's Gunther's . Gunther's wearing black converse, jeans, a plain white tee, a black leather jacket, a gold chain, and sunglasses. We go in and ask where CeCe Jones is being held. "The girl who assaulted those celebrities? Oh she's in Miami Beach Federal Prison, would you like us to escort you?" a young, female officer with blonde hair says. She look's about 20 years old."Yes, thank you," Gunther replies."Wow, you must have a lot of dedication to your job, officer-" I look at her name pin thingy. "Michaels." "Oh, just call me Margret, and yes, I've always wanted to be one since I was little, so why not start early?" she laughs. She's really pretty. I see Gunther looking at her and I get jealous. "Well, let's get going! In the van! It's the witness protection van." she says. She grabs the keys of the van off of her desk and tells us to follow her.

About 5 minutes later, we're in the van, on our way to the prison to bail out CeCe. When we get there, Margret drops us off and says, "You go ahead, I'll find parking." Gunther and I nod and go to the entrance. We go through security and go to the front desk. "Hello, you are?" "I'm Raquel Blue, and this is Gunther Hessenheffer, we're here to see Cecelia or CeCe Jones." "Are you here to bail?" "Yes, we are," Gunther says. I can't get used to his American accent. "That will be $50,000. May I have your credit card?" I gladly hand over my card, which has $200,000,000 on it. The lady at the front desk hands us a stack of papers about as thick as all the hunger Games books stacked on top of each other. SHe hands us pens and offers us a room with a table and some chairs. "This is going to take a while." Gunther sighs.

After about an hour of work, we walk to the desk and the woman smiles. She gets her phone and says into it, "Officers 200987 and 66879 please bring ID number 535427880 down please, she has been bailed out." 25 minutes later we see a horrible looking CeCe. She doesn't look at us, keeps her eyes concentrated on the floor.

The officers free her and we walk out into the police car. CeCe sits between us. A tear rolls down her face. "Why are you doing this?" she whispers. "What d'ya mean?" "Why are you bailing me out? You and Gunther deserve better than me. I could have killed you." "A true friend would forgive, right Gunther?" I ask. He smiles at CeCe. "CeCe, we forgive you. It was all in the moment. Okay?" She smiles. "Okay," "I miss that smile I say. We all hug. "When we get back to our place, I'm giving you a makeover!" I say.

And that's exactly what happened. Her hair is washed and in it's natural state, she's clean and she her nails are painted red. "So, do you think somehow, I could become famous? Just by being your best friend?" "Yeah CeCe. I think you could be a model!" I say. "Well, maybe if you invite me back. I'm going leaving for the airport in half an hour. I have to go," she squeals. We air kiss each other, and she hugs Gunther good bye.

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

CeCe's POV

It's 1:00 in the morning, I'm at home, reading a magazine, when I see an article that I HATE. It's a photo, of Rocky and Gunther, kissing, at the awards. I call up Rocky.

Gunther's POV

Rocky and I are sleeping in my bed tonight. Her cell rings. "Hello?" I ask, rust obviously in my voice. "Hi Gunther, I have a question for you." "Yes CeCe?" "Why didn't you tell me you and Rocky are going out?" I don't say anything. "Can I speak to Rocky?" "Okay, 1 sec," I shake Rocky. I'm met with a beautiful pair of eyes. "Babe, CeCe wants to talk to you." "Tell her I don't wanna talk right now babe. It's freaking one in the morning." "I HEARD THAT!" CeCe says from he other line. I put her on speaker. "Rocky, talk to me!" "I can't, I'm freaking tired!" she says, snuggling up to me. I put my hand on her waist. "GUNTHER! ANSWER MY FREAKING QUESTION!" "I don't have an answer." "TO F*CKING BAD!" "CeCe! You need to calm down! It's one in the mother freaking morning!" "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU AR-" I hang up. I peck Rocky's lips. "G'night," "Night G."


End file.
